


gabe luvz nova

by seventhcurse



Category: central - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Based on a True Story, Character Death, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, M/M, More tags to be added, Murder, carpal tunnel syndrome, heccin thicc lovy bois, mild shakespeare, thullium, trigger warning - suicidez
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhcurse/pseuds/seventhcurse
Summary: very not sorry. all typos were left in 4 comedic purposes. go on ahead & smash that mf kudos button





	1. once upon a tim e

**Author's Note:**

> very not sorry. all typos were left in 4 comedic purposes. go on ahead & smash that mf kudos button

once upon a time, theere was a gabe. and then there was a nova. then there was a lov. years l8r, they still in lava. nova is the thallium to gabe's thullium. heccin thicc lovy bois. one day n ova got carpal tunnel syndrome and gabe was v sad.


	2. romeo & julien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoi my doods, and dont 4get 2 smash that mf kudos buttons. kudos, coment, subscrib. stay tunned 4 more gova (gab n nov)

once upon a time there were two thicc lovy bois. but these thicc lovy bois could not be 2gether, because that was 4bidden. this made them v sad. so sad that one night gabe put on his favorite shirt, whch had nova’s face on it, and started to drink some alkyhol. he drinked so much alkyhol that he passed out. when nova came to his house n found gabe passed out, he thot he was ded. “but he wearing my face,,” nova cried. “i must kms2.” so then nova went out n got a tshirt with gabe’s face on it, and decided to stabb himself. after he died, gabe woke up from his drunken black--out and seen nova ded. “o no,” he cried out, “my luv hath dead, n he has me face on he shirt. i must kms now so i can be with me tru lava.” n then he took novas blad n went stabby stabby to himself. when they both were ded, they lived appily, memeily after in teh afterlife. TH E END.


	3. ¡how could you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what will gabe n nova do next???? bookmark, subscribe, comment, n most importantly dont forget to smash that mf kudos button

one fine sunny day,, nov was on he way to see his lava, gabe. only,,,,,,,, when he got ther gab wuz murdured DED. nova was so hartbroke…… he decided to hire a private investigatr. the investigatr’s name wuz sod. sod said he would work for nov a bc he 2 had lost some1 he luvd.. anyhoo siod got to work on getting to th bottom of gabee’s murdur. he talked too the other people in gabes’ apartemnt building, tryed to find out the suspicious humans that could hav killed gabb. nov wasso sad,,,he sleep all the time,,, he eat junk food always,,,, he cri v much. when he talk to sod to see what had ben found, he only got saddrr bc sod could not find anthing. sod promise nov that he wood find the murdrerer. 1 day,,, nov a was not so saad nd decided to visit sod for lunch. when he appeared @ sod’s door,,,it was open n he walked right on in….. sod wuz nowhere 2 be found so nova lurked around.. when hegot to sod’s bedrrom he opened the door amd………………………............................................ on the wall was a giant chart with strings and fotos n markings,,, of gab n hiis whereabouts on the days b4 he ded. nov could noot believe his eyes,, he wasso betray’d. he did nt even notice sod had come in;,,,,,,,,,,,,,, nov yelle at sod,’”can noot believed u would do such a thng,”” through he teers, “u killed me lava!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!””” sod coul d not believe nova had found he cereal killer wall,,,, he wus so dissapoint w he self. he tell novv,,, “ am soo sorru, only want’d u 4 meself,,,,not to hurt u UwU. that y i murdereed gabbe. “ “”” ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡u kileled himm!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!””” nov left to be sad again,,, leaving sod to his killerer self. theend.


End file.
